A friends duty
by SnowLaughter
Summary: Peter gets sick, and the Lost Boys and Tink are willing to help him. This is my first FF I post so please be nice. :) Rated T for safe reasons I guess...
1. Chapter 1

Peter sat on a large tree branch, playing his pan flute. Tinkerbell sat on his knee, listening to the sweet tones she loved so much.  
They sat there for quiet some time actually. They already made Captain Hooks live a little bit more of a Hell, and the lost boys were sleeping soundly.  
All was quiet and peaceful. Most of the time Peter didn't like that, but tonight, he welcomed it like a sort of friend.

Tinkerbell opened her eyes when Peter suddenly stopped playing and she looked at him with big question marks in her eyes. Peter looked into the distance, and Tinkerbell felt a lump begin to form in her tiny throat. Peter looked very pale in the moonlight, and mouth was slightly open.  
Tinkerbell flew up in front of his face and she called out to him.  
Peter blinked with his eyes, and shook his head.  
"What is it Tink?" He asked with a soft, whispering voice, and Tinkerbell looked at him with her most worried look. She looked one time to his flute, and formed a question mark with her fairy dust.  
"Ow don't worry Tink, I just felt a bit dizzy, that's all." Peter said as he formed a smile on his still pale face. Tink looked once more at him with a worried look, but decided to leave it with that. she just yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea, let's go to bed as well."  
Tinkerbell flew up into the air and Peter stood up as well. But when he stood up, he had to hold his balance by grabbing the tree with both of his hands, otherwise he would have fell over. The whole world spun in front of him and he had to stand still for a few second before it went away. Tinkerbell had seen it, and she was flying beside his arm, worry face on 100 % again.  
"Wow, that was weird. Sorry Tink, let's go. I think it's not a bad idea to take a long nap."  
He jumped into the air and flew together with Tinkerbell to the Hangman's Tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, chapter 2. I think it's proper of me to say that I have the Disney version in mind, because I'm in love with that version of Peter and Tinkerbell! Not that the others are bad… you know what I mean. Ow, And I'm sorry if there are some sentences not right, I blame that on that English is not my mother language ^^ So, on with the story… and I don't mind getting feedback, or compliments… yeah… on with the story.**

When Peter and Tink entered their home space, they saw all the boys sleep soundly, although they were all snoring like crazy!  
Tink flew immediately to her own sleeping place, which was a whole in the big tree with a leaf in front of the entrance.  
Peter just stood there for a few seconds. The flight from the first tree, to this tree had took a lot of him, which was odd, most of the time he could fly around the whole island without getting tired at all. So why was he now? His head was still spinning though, he could hardly fly at all he guessed. He walked to his own room, which was separated by a huge bear sheet. He flopped unto his bed and he closed his eyes. He really didn't like how much his head was pounding.  
'Well, I guess it's not that serious, I'm just tired, that's all.' He thought to himself as he rolled to one side. Damn his head really did hurt a lot. He lay an arm over his eyes to block out the already dimmed light even further and he sighed.  
It didn't take long though until he was fast asleep, arm still over his eyes.

The next day the boys were up early in the morning. They were just up and about and so loud already. Peter woke up from their yells and laughter. Any other day he had jumped in to join them, but today, he wasn't feeling like it. His head ache didn't went away, and was still throbbing just behind his eyes. Also, something else was there now, his whole body felt like it was paralyzed, which couldn't be true. And though he had slept almost all night, he was still so immensely tired. He just lay there for a few minutes, listening to the yelling of his fellow crew. He loved the sound of it, even though it triggered his headache even more.

After a few minutes, the yelling stopped and went on to whispering. Peter didn't notice that though, he had fallen back asleep.  
"Where is Peter?" The Twins asked as they stopped jumping up and down on the bed.  
"Yeah, he should be here by now, like every day" Cubby said with his not so very bright voice.  
"Well, we can't go into his room, you know he hates it when we do that." Slightly said, laying his hand on his chin as he thought.  
"Hey that's it! Tinkerbell, you can go and look."  
Tinkerbell smiled and flew into Peter's room. She stopped when she saw him. He was even paler that the night before, and he was still sleeping, which was nothing for him. Most of the time he was up way earlier that the Lost Boys. He even had big dark circles under his closed eyes. Tinkerbell looked at her best friend with big eyes, and she flew to his head.  
She called out for him and luckily, he opened his eyes.  
"Hey Tink, what's the matter?" he asked as he leaned himself on his elbows. Tinkerbell said something only Peter could hear **(I don't really know, I stole ((spoiler kinda)) the idea from the Syfy Neverland, where only Peter could hear Tink's voice)** and Peter smiled a little.  
"Don't worry about me Tink, I just couldn't sleep yesterday, so I stayed up for very long." Tink didn't say anything, she just looked at him funny.  
"Haha Stop staring at me Tink." Peter said, challenging Tink with his big brown yes. Tink only made a tinkling sound.  
"Alright alright, I'm coming out of bed, you happy?" Peter said, now with his usual normal smile. Tink smiled back, and she flew back to the 'living' room where the Lost Boys were waiting.  
"Is Peter awake?" Nibs asked immediately when he saw Tink. But before she could do anything, Peter walked in.  
"Peter!" Everyone jumped up and ran to him so that they were standing in front of their Leader.  
"Peter, where were you!?"  
"Peter, is something wrong?"  
"Peter, what are we going to do today?"  
All these questions were bombed to his head, and for a moment, he didn't know where his voice was.  
"Stop!" He finally said. The lost boys sat on the floor not a second later, looking at their Leader with big puppy eyes.  
Peter just stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. His headache was pounding behind his eyes, and why were there 12 Lost Boys? He found comfort in the fact that Tink sat down on his head, her tiny hands in his hair.  
He took a deep breath and looked each Lost boy as good as he could in the eye.  
"Well, why don't we do go and try to catch that old codfish in one of our new traps?" He said after a while of thinking.  
All the boys sheered up and jumped in the air of excitement. Peter smiled at the view of it.  
"Oke, come on then." Slightly said and not seconds later they were all outside, running of into the forest around them.

Tinkerbell flew next to Peter, keeping a close eye on him. He clearly wasn't himself this morning. 'Well, keeping an eye on him would be enough, he's old enough to look after himself after all. Tough he's a child.' She thought.  
They flew further, after the Lost Boys.

They saw The Jolly Rodger in the distance, and Peter flew higher, and faster. Since he had seen the ship for the first time that day, he forgot all about how shitty he felt, and only felt the joy of pranking Captain Hook.  
"Hey Cooodfiishh!" He yelled as he flew above the huge pirate ship. He giggled and he law down on a rope, looking at all the pirates who were now in distress, and Captain Hook, who looked at the sky, not knowing where the boy was.  
"Where are you Boy, come down here and face me like a man!"  
"Wow Tink, he's a real Codfish this day. Look at his ugly face, all the more uglier Ugly ugly."  
Tink laughed at that, and Peter flew down so he was standing behind Hook.  
Hook was still looking at the skies, and Peter pointed at him while smiling at Tink.  
"Well, Hello old Codfish!" Peter said with a huge smile on his boy cheeks.  
"Well well well boy, how nice of you to drop by." Hook said with an evil smirk on his features. As soon as he finished his sentence, he drew his sword, and swung it right where Peter had stood not a second ago.  
Peter however, was now floating in the air, his dagger in his right hand.  
"Come here you!" Hook shouted and Peter was happy to.  
They fought and fought and Peter was enjoying it like always, and almost forgot that he had to lead Hook to the land, so that The Lost boys could trap him.

So he leaded the fight so, that Hook fell into the cold sea water.  
"BLAST YOU PETER PAN!" He shouted when all the water was out of his mouth. Peter only laughed and flew lower, so that he was just above the soaking Pirate Captain. "What's wrong Captain, don't you like a good swim?"  
Tink flew in front of Hook's face, and put out her tong.  
That made Hook even more angrier, and he tried to catch Tink. With no use of course.  
"Come on Captain, you can't kill me if you're swimming." Peter said as he flew a big further to the chore. Luckily for him, the Captain of the Jolly Rodger swum after him, shouting curses at him like he was nothing but a bag of air. Peter didn't care tough, he was still enjoying it. He always loved to make the Captain's life a hell.

They finally reached the shore, and Hook stood up quickly.  
"Come here you little brat!" He shouted at the floating boy in the air. Peter flew back and they fought some more.  
Peter was laughing the whole time. Until the breath taking pain came back big time, and slapped his across the face. His head hurt so much, that he began to see blurry. He grabbed his head with one hand, while still fighting with Hook. He was terribly failing though, and for one second, he thought he would lose this battle.  
Hook slammed his sword in his already hurting head, and he fell to his knees.  
He grabbed his head with both of his hands now, his face a sickly shade of green.  
Tink had decided to join the fight at that point. She flew to Hook, and grabbed the tip of Hook's sleeve. So much, that Hook was distracted for a moment. Peter however, was still crouched down on the floor, head in both of his hands.  
Luckily, Hook was now completely distracted from him because of Tinkerbell.  
Peter opened his eyes, and looked at the scene in front of him. Although he felt like someone was hammering on his head and punching him in his chest, he couldn't help but smile.  
He felt a wave of nausea fell over him, and he clenched his stomach, but with no use. He screwed his face up in pain as he vomited on the floor.  
The last thing he knew, was the fight in front of him. Not only Tink now, but more, little things with funny outfits.  
Then everything went black.

**To be continued.  
Well… that was chapter 2! I'm really having fun, I figured out that I really love writing fanfiction! Oh yeah!  
Oke,,,, third chapter is coming to I think, yeah I'm certain of it that I'm going to complete this FF. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings! Chapter three already..! there wouldn't be much more after this I guess, I didn't have in mind that this fanfiction was going to be very long. Ow, before I forget to say it, Peter is going to get worse before he gets better.  
Remember, reviews are always welcome.  
On with the story!**

He was flying. But not like he was used to, it was something else. Then he noticed the hands that were carrying him. Worried voices were talking in very fast tones. He couldn't really understand what they were saying though, his head was still to blurry. He tried to open his eyes, but figured out he couldn't. they were too heavy. So he just let them slip close again. Letting himself being carried to wherever they were going. The only thing he knew, was the sweet sound of Tink's wings as she flew with him.

~~  
"What's wrong with him?" someone said who was standing clearly next to him.  
"I don't know… he's warm though."  
"Can't you see idiot? He's sick, and he has a fever."  
"Well, how should I know, no one ever gets sick around here, no one!"  
Peter made a little noise, and opened his brown eyes slowly.  
"Oh, Slightly! He's awake!" the person next to him shouted. Peter shut his eyes again by the loud noise. His head ache clearly didn't go away. Again, he opened his eyes, and this time, looked around. Where was he anyway?  
"Peter, he, you're finally awake man." Someone else was standing beside him now, and he was wearing a orange suite. Peter smiled a little. He looked funny in that fox like outfit.  
"What so funny?" The fox guy asked.  
"You look stupid." Peter said with a small voice.  
The fox boy looked annoyed and worried all at the same time.  
Peter looked around, and saw six more faces looking at him.  
"Jeez, don't look at me like that. It's very uncomfortably." He said, but nobody looked away from him.  
"Peter… how are you feeling?" Slightly asked as he placed his hand on Peter's forehead.  
Peter looked annoyed, but although he didn't like it, the hand was extremely nice. Now he was asked, he felt horrible. Not as horrible as first, but fine… no.  
"I feel fine." He said with a fake smile this time.  
"Don't say that Peter, everyone knows you're sick." Nibs said.  
"Yeah, we can see it at your face." The Twins said.  
Peter sighed, and closed his eyes.  
"Oke, you got me, I feel not so good. But nothing I can't handle oke." He had hoped that the Lost boys would go away, but they didn't. Of course they didn't, why would they?  
"Peter, I'm sorry, but you fainted in a fight with Codfish." Slightly said.  
"What? I didn't faint, I maybe have passed out. Fainting is for girls."  
"Same thing Peter. I'm sorry, but we don't think you're fine… at all."  
Peter sighed, and looked away.  
"I'm going to take your temperature oke Peter, because you are way too warm." Slightly said after a few seconds and Peter nodded.  
Not a second later a thermometer was shoved into his mouth and he opened his eyes quickly.  
"Don't freak out, just relax alright." Slightly said. It almost looked like he knew what he was doing, despite the knowing that nobody ever got sick.  
After 2 minutes, Slightly took the thermometer out of Peter's mouth, and looked at it.  
His face went from worry, to much more worry. Peter really didn't like that face.  
"Ooh Peter, that's bad."  
"What!?" Cubby said from behind him. "What for bad? How bad is it?"  
"Cubby relaaax. It's probably nothing, just a little lever, it will go away." Peter said to calm the little bear down.  
Nibs took the thermometer from Slightly and took a look at it for himself.  
"Uuhm… Peter, this really says 'very bad'. Look at it if you don't believe us. He held the thermometer in front of Peter's eyes.  
it took a while tough for Peter to focus on what he saw. But when he did, he saw what it really did saw 'Very bad'. He smiled at that, and gave it back to Slightly, who took it from him and lay it away somewhere.  
"So, what are you gonna do now?" Peter asked softly, his head beginning to throb again.  
"Well, I think it is best for you to rest now. And we will come back later to check on you. Tink said she will be here with you all the time, so you don't have to feel like you are alone." Slightly said. Peter looked around, and saw that Tink was sitting on the little desk. Peter smiled again, Tink really was his best friend.  
The Lost boys were about to leave, when the Twins suddenly shouted something.  
"No Tootles! You're not allowed in here! What if you also get sick?"  
Peter looked surprised when he saw the stubborn little child in the skunk outfit run to his bedside, looking at his with big eyes. He smiled at him, and Tootles was about to touch Peter's face when Nibs and Cubby dragged him away.  
Tootles looked sad, and Peter waved at him, so that he could let Tootles see that he didn't mind.

Then they were gone, and Peter was finally alone. Well, with Tinkerbell, but she was at least quiet.  
Thank God, it was quiet. He didn't even hear the boys in the room next to his. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the fact that now, not only his headache was bothering him, but also the extreme nausea. He closed his eyes more, and took a few deep breathes.  
He almost freaked out when the nausea became more and more, but decided that it would pass, and he tried to go to sleep.  
It worked though, the sleep came easily, and within minutes, he was fast asleep.

Peter woke up not long after he fell asleep. He was extremely uncomfortable, and he was hot and cold all at the same time.  
"Tink…" He said with a weak voice. A little tinkling sound came from behind him, and not long later, Tinkerbell appeared. She looked worried, like everybody else, and she said something.  
Peter didn't hear her though, he was freaking out over the fact that he was beginning to hyperventilate. Also the nausea was back big time. He tried to get his breathing back under control, without result though.  
"Tink… please… c.. call Slightly. I think my fever is getting worse.  
Tinkerbell looked shocked, and flew to the room next door. She cried out to the Lost boys, and although they didn't really understood her, they knew immediately that something was wrong with Peter.  
They ran into Peter's room, and saw the redhead sitting up in his bed. He had his arms around his middle, his face was screwed up in pain and discomfort. And he was sweating really badly.

"Peter!" The Lost boys yelled together. Slightly and Nibs both ran to Peter's bedside, while Cubby and The Twins held Tootles outside the room.  
"Peter, what's wrong?" Slightly asked as he shook Peter.  
Peter opened his eyes and looked at him. His eyes were standing wrong because of the fever, and although he was extremely warm, he still shivered.  
"Slight, I think we forgot something." Peter asked Slightly while he shivered. Slightly and Nibs looked at each other, and then back at the redhead.  
Tinkerbell sat down on his shoulder, trying to give him some comfort.  
"What did we forget Peter?" Nibs asked and Peter took a deep breath.  
"Well, if I'm correct, then we d.. didn't do something to lower the fe..ver." He said through the shivers.  
All the eyes of the boys shot wide open, and they were beginning to get nervous.  
"So, lower the fever… alright we can do that." Slightly said, and he ran out of the room.  
Peter let out a breath as the nausea rose again. He made himself a little ball again, trying to control it. Without much success though, and Tink had seen in. She flew to a bowl, and Nibs grabbed it.  
Just in time he placed it in Peter's lab.  
Peter let out the whole contents of his stomach, which wasn't exactly much, but enough to make the boy grimace in pain. Tinkerbell made a worried sound and her wings were lying down. Cubby and Tootles looked from across the room, ALSO with a worried look on their faces.  
This was actually the first time that Tootles saw someone who was sick. Lets not count that one time with Tink, when her light went out because of Jane. She had said that she didn't believe in fairies. Big mistake that was, because Tink not only became ill, she literally died.

"Peter… are you alright? Do you need something?" Nibs asked nervously when Peter finally finished throwing up.  
Peter looked at his, and everybody could see that there were tears in his eyes. That was so not Peter! Peter never cried, not even when he had to saw goodbye to Wendy.  
Clearly, the redhead noticed the tears too, because he quickly looked away, searching for a place to set the bowl.  
"Give that to us Peter, we will clean in up." The Twins said and they took the bowl from Peter's hands. Peter gave it with happiness, he was glad that he was rid of it.  
now he was rid of that, the tiredness came back. 'Oh my land, is this ever going to stop?' Peter thought to himself.

He lay back down, no not really laying, he 'fell' back down, not being able to hold himself up anymore.  
Just at that moment, Slightly came back with a huge bucket of cold water. "Peter! Peter! I've got something to cool you down." He ran as fast as he could with the large bucket to Peter's bedside.  
"Peter, don't fall asleep oke." He said, and he sat down on his knees. Peter opened his eyes again with huge effort.  
He noticed, that the vomiting had taken a lot of him, because he was as bad as before. He couldn't really see his surrounding, and he couldn't really understand then anymore.  
Then suddenly, something cold and wet was placed on his forehead. He gasped, and his eyes went wide form the shock.  
"Calm down Peter, it's just a wet cloth. Nothing to be scared of." The orange boy said.  
"Did he just say that I'm scared? Like a baby?" Peter thought to himself, but his head was too foggy to really care.  
The cold was welcoming though, and Peter felt his body relax from the shock. Apparently, Slightly was a good doctor, and replaced the cloth after every few minutes. Peter's fever was so bad, that the water went warm the moment he came in contact with his skin.  
Peter didn't mind though, he just wanted to feel nothing for a moment. So when the Lost boys got silent, he let himself fall into a deep sleep.

**To be continued…  
Alright, this was chapter three. Hope you liked it, and I think there is only one chapter left for this story before it is finished! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back by chapter four! This will be the last chapter though.  
Reviews are still welcome, and I hope you will enjoy this last chapter ^^.**

2 days it had been since Slightly came running in with a bucket full of water. 3 times Peter woke up without remembering anything that had happened. This time was no exception.  
He woke up with only a dull feeling of a headache, but he could finally think clearly now though. He also wasn't all that warmy feeling anymore. Which was good, he thought.  
He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Then he let a hand go through his messy red hair. He looked annoyed when he figured out he didn't had his green hat on his head. He loved that hat.  
Looking around, he saw that he was alone in his room. De candles were out, and the only light that was coming into the room came from the room next doors. Even Tink wasn't there. He didn't really blame her for leaving him, but he kind of felt bad for waking up without his best friend.

He heard voices from the other room, and he tried to sit up further. With success, and soon both his legs were hanging of the side of the bed. He lifted himself up. His feet felt funny because of the lack of use these past few days. Finally, after just sitting for a moment, he stood up, and his vision blurred for a moment. But not as bad as before though. Also his nausea was gone.  
He looked at the door, which was basically just a bear fur hanging in front of a doorway.  
The voices sounded inviting though, and he began to walk towards it.

"Peter!" Cubby said when he saw their leader standing, leaning a bit against the wall.  
"Peter! You're awake!" Nibs said with a huge smile. Tootles ran to him and hugged his legs. Peter smiled at the little child, and began to walk towards his chair, despite Tootles, who was running around him.  
He sat down and closed his eyes. It felt good to be back.  
"Peter, are you alright?" Slightly asked as he stood next to Peter.  
"Yes, I feel much better." Peter said and he smiled.  
The Lost boys were still looking at him with big eyes, like they couldn't believe that he was sitting there. Even Tinkerbell didn't go to him right away.  
"What?" Peter asked after a few seconds of silence.  
"Uuhm… well… Peter… you were asleep for 2 days. And when you woke up, you couldn't remember a thing." Nibs said and Peter was quiet when he heard this.  
"Now you say it, I can't really remember anything indeed." Peter said and he laid a hand on his chin to think.  
"You really can't remember?" The Twins asked, and Peter shook his head.  
"Well, we can tell you what happened these last few days. If you want." Slightly said, and he sat in front of Peter's chain, looking at him with big, happy eyes. All the Lost Boys came to sit around Peter, and he sighed.  
"Alright, I always love a good story. Make it a good one though, I don't like boring stories."  
The Lost Boys lighted up and Slightly began to speak.  
"Well, let's begin with the question, How much do you remember?"  
"I remember you, running in with water like a crazy one." Peter said and laughed. "That was funny."  
"You said I looked stupid by the way." Slightly said annoyed.  
"But you do look stupid, that's why I like you guys, come on." Peter said, and The Lost Boys laughed too.  
"Well, after that, you fell asleep you know, and you didn't wake up until the next morning. You couldn't remember a thing though, and you also couldn't figure out where you were. Oh, and you were talking nonsense by the way, which was kinda funny." Slightly began.  
"Yeah, you were talking about talking trees and singing vampires." One of The Twins said. "And dancing birds." Said the other Twin.  
Peter laughed at that. "Dancing birds? Hahah, I would give my youth to see that!"  
"Really?" Cubby said.  
"No. I think more about my life… never my youth." Peter said with a huge smile on his still pale face.  
"So, you woke up 2 times after that, still with the same result. And your fever didn't go down until a few hours after I tried to lower it. We were all very worried to be honest. We really thought you would die for quite some time." Slightly said, and Peter was shocked to see that there were tears in his eyes.  
"Oh please don't cry. I'm alright now, aren't I?" The Lost Boys nodded.  
"Well, nothing really happened after that, you slept after that. Every hour, someone else would take care of your fever, and we gave you water to drink. Do you know you can drink and sleep at the same time!?" Slightly said and Peter nodded.  
"Yes, I've seen it once by the Darlings. When Wendy was sick her mother did that too."

They talked for some more, and Tinkerbell came to join in at some point. She sat down on Peter's head, playing with his hair in her tiny little hands. She always loved to do that.

Peter yawned, and made a strange noise while doing it.  
"You alright?" Nibs asked and Peter nodded.  
"Yeah, just tired I think." He stretched his arms and legs and yawned again.  
"Peter, I think it's better if you go back to bed and sleep for some more. I don't want for you to get sick again." Slightly said and Peter looked annoyed.  
"Aah really? Sleep again? I slept for three days! I want to go outside and do a treasure hunt or something. Or even better, fight with the old Codfish!" Peter said, but he knew Slightly was right tough. His headache came back, and he could fall asleep right there and then.  
The Lost boys were quiet, almost like they were holding their breaths. They all knew that Peter would be very annoyed when he was forced to sleep when he didn't want to.  
"Peter…" Nibs said after a few minutes of painful silence. They had all watched as Peter's eyes had closed, and that he was fighting with himself for not falling asleep.  
"Peter, please." Nibs tried again.  
"Urgh fine, you happy?" Peter said as he stood up.  
"Yes actually. Good boy." Nibs said as he jumped to give a tick on Peter's head. "Now march to bed young man."  
Peter laughed a little, too tired to actually care, but the Lost Boys laughed really hard.  
Slightly and Cubby walked with Peter to his room, just to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep on the way there.  
When Peter was 'tucked in', it didn't take long for him to fall asleep, so Slightly and Cubby made their way back as quietly as they could.  
"Hey…" They heard from behind them.  
Two tired brown eyes looked at them. "Thank you." Said Peter with a smile.  
"That's just what friends are for." Slightly said and Cubby nodded.  
"Haha, a friend's duty then." Peter said as he yawned again.  
"Indeed. Sleep well Peter." Slightly said.  
"Yeah… *yawn*… you too."

THE END.

**Alright, That was it then. I really hoped you like this little FF. I know I enjoyed it, my first FF! I'm kind of proud of myself. **


End file.
